The Brides of Evil
by red-eyedgal
Summary: It was going to be a regular day for the leafvillage ninjas. Until the were summon on a mission to bodyguard two princesses. On their way to the castle, they run into some trouble and betrayal. GaaraxOC NarutoxOC. OCC
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story. It's a little shaky through the whole thing. **_

_**I do not own any Naruto characters.**_

"Shizune, please call all of the ninjas that aren't on missions. And also call our allies from the Sand Village."

"Tsunade, why do we need all of these ninjas? Is there something going on?"

"I'll explain when everyone gets here. Now HURRY!"

Shizune ran through the whole village looking for ninjas.

"I can't help but wonder what's going on. This must be important. I wonder if she just wants chunins. I got to get everyone. Let's see, who is available?"

Naruto walks out of a store with a donut in his hand. He notices Shizune running and decides to talk to her.

"Hey Shizune." But she just passed right by him. She stops and realizes that Naruto can help her.

"Naruto, go gather every ninja you can find and go to Tsunade. There is a mission."

"Got it." Naruto ran off the find his friends.

He managed to find Hinata, Shino, and Kiba (with Akamaru) practicing in the forest.

"Hey you three, go to Tsunade. She had a mission for us." Naruto continued to find everyone else. Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sasuke, Sakura (had the day off) were all in the forest, discussing what adventure was going to happen today.

"HEY ALL OF YOU, TSUNADE IS REQUESTING US FOR A MISSION." Yelled Naruto.

All of the ninjas went to Tsunade to see what the mission was.

"Well your mission is a dangerous one. We even had to ask Gaara and his team to come." She said as she pointed to the corner where gaara and his team were.

"We don't need those freaks, when we got me on the team." exclaimed Naruto.

"Now, don't be hating, Naruto. We all know you'll need my help." remarked Gaara.

"Okay, if you two are done fighting. I will bring in your mission." said Tsunade.

**FROM NOW ON THE STORY WILL BE TOLD IN SHANNON'S VIEW.**

I was walking down the hall when I finally came to the door. I could hear voices discussing about the mission I got so mad I stormed through the door yelling

"I DON'T NEED THESE STUPID NINJAS TO HELP. I CAN HANDLE THIS MYSELF."

I had everybody staring at me. I hated ninjas. I had a reason for it.

"Sorry for my little sister everybody. She doesn't mean any harm. I'm Rachael. And this little fire cracker over here is my little sister, Shannon. We're twins. And both 15."

"This right here is your mission. You are to guard these princesses to their castle in order to stop a marriage."Tsunade said.

"Stop a marriage? Between who?" asked Sakura out of curiosity.

"Our weddings. We are suppose to get married to Orochimaru and Kabuto." I said out of anger.

They are the reasons I hate ninjas. Those two did something to me and my sister so long ago that I can't forgive them. Why did my mother and father do it to us? I always wondered that question.

"Suppose to marry those two. Now I see why we have to help you."sasuke said trying to act all cool. That really ticked me off. I got a kunai knife and held it to his neck.

"She was too fast." He yelled.

"Look, I didn't want to ask you guys for help. But my big sister asked, so I went along with it. Don't get me mad or you will regret it." I pulled away the knife as I looked at Gaara. He had those eyes that just got my attention. I started feeling something weird. I think I started crushing on Gaara.

"All right, you all know your mission. You will head out first thing tomorrow at dawn. Dismiss."Tsunade said while looking at me. I could tell that she wanted to talk to me. Everybody wanted to hear what would happen, so they all gathered up around the door.

"Look Shannon, I know you're upset but please don't take it out on my ninjas."

"Tsunade, I hate ninjas and you know that. I don't see why I'm here. Why don't I just end my agony and go marry Orochimaru now."

"Little sis, I know for a fact that you despise Orochimaru. So just go along with this. It will all be over soon."

"Rachael, you can't say you don't remember what happened to us when we were younger. I can never erase that memory. That one horrible night." I stored out of the room, looked over to see Neji on the floor. I had hit his nose when I opened the door.

"That's what you get for snooping in this business." I went to stand on the porch of the office. When all of a sudden I heard a voice.

"You exploded in there. Are you okay?" That voice scared me so bad I felt my heart was getting ready to jump out of my chest.

"It's not smart to sneak up on me when I'm mad, kid."

"Don't call me kid. Call me Gaara. Why do you hate ninjas so much? With the skill I saw in the office, you looked like you know a little bit."

"Gaara, I use to be a ninja but I quit after what happened."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No!" I walked off. When I looked back, I could feel Gaara's eyes staring at me. Why am I like this? I use to be so happy. Damn Orochimaru, I will kill you.

The next morning, we all meet at the front gate. I saw this tall blue haired man with the ninjas. Most of his face was covered.

"Hello your highnesses, I am Kakashi. I will be joining your journey. I am mostly here to make sure that none of these boys ever bother to hit on you. Especially you Naruto. Stay away from the princesses."

"No fair Sensei. I wasn't going to do that. Why don't you tell Sasuke and the others?"

"Cause I know for a fact that Sasuke won't do something like that." I was hearing their argument when all of a sudden Sasuke appeared in front of me.

"You know, I was very impressed with your skills. No one has ever been able to do that. So I shall be your knight in shining armor whenever you need help."

My sister looked over at me. I had an evil look in my eye. Next thing I knew, I was beating up Sasuke. I found that very fun.

"You can't be my knight in shining armor if you can't walk. Besides, you're not my type. I don't date idiots like you." I looked to see all of the girls looking at me like I was crazy. I saw them getting their knives out.

"You know, your mission is to protect me, not kill me." I said. We got started walking. I felt like I was still at the palace. I had guards around me everywhere. Ever since I was little, I've had guards around me. I found it hard to have friends. The only friend I had was my sister. I loved my sister to death.

I started to hear footsteps behind us. I realized we were being followed. Then a net came out and captured me. It was some followers of Orochimaru.

"We have come to take back our princesses. Come on Rachael." said one of the ninjas. I than heard my sister scream. She had been captured. I was scared to death. The one thing

I never wanted to do was marry Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru has been worried sick Shannon. For a few days there, he thought you weren't going to come back. Isn't that funny?" he started laughing. I could tell this was serious. The kids were just standing there staring.

"Hey Sasuke, if you're going to be my knight in shining armor, than help us." I yelled but he just froze. I got so mad. I wanted to hurt him. Than I saw a flash and I was back on the ground. I wondered what happened than I saw.

"I will hurt anyone that tries to take princesses against their will." In front of me I saw Neji. I think he was trying to impress my sister. He scared off the ninjas that worked for Orochimaru. I started to look around and I saw how the kid ninjas weren't use to this. Than I realized that my sister was taken.

"OH NO, RACHAEL!" I yelled and I started panicking. Than I saw Kakashi come out of the bushes with Rachael.

"They tried carrying me off, but Kakashi saved me."

"Thanks Kakashi, for saving my sister."

"That's my job. We should set up camp here. Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and the rest of

boys, set up the tent. Girls, go find some wood. Princesses, stay here with Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara, I trust they will protect you." he said as he ran off to get some water.

I don't know why. But whenever I'm with Gaara, I feel safe. We all sat around the camp fire. Lee was doing so many funny things I couldn't help but laugh. He was dancing around, made funny jokes, and showed some of his moves. I think out of all the ninjas, I found him the funniest. Kankoru came and sat next to me.

"Hey I found this." He handed me a teddy bear. It was the teddy bear that was in my bag. I guess it fell out.

"Thanks, you don't know how important this is to me."

"Hey Shannon and Rachael, I can't help but be curious. Why do you hate us so much? All we're doing is trying to help you get back to your palace." Kiba exclaimed.

"Kiba, you shouldn't ask like that." Replied Hinata.

"It's okay Hinata, Shannon, maybe it's time we tell them."

"Okay, it's not that long of a story, but for me, it seems like a never ending nightmare."

Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please leave reviews. I should have the other chapters out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me a while, I was debating whether to continue this or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, unfortunately.

SHANNON'S POV

I looked up at the group before I started telling them my never-ending nightmare.

_Flashback Shannon and Rachael are around 10 years of age_

"_LET'S GO LET'S GO!" Mother's voice is so loud. Rachael and I were running laps around this stupid castle. Who cares about princesses? Who cares about royalty? Who cares about breathing?...ok, I care about that. _

"_Shannon, are you ok?" Rachael ran up right next to me. She was always the faster one of us. _

"_Oh yeah, I'm having the time of my NO GOOD STINKIN LIFE!" I felt my chest tighten on me as I screamed that last phrase. That was not the brightest idea._

"_Ne…ed…..to…stop." I immediately made my feet come together to come to a rough but painful stop. By painful, I mean falling down onto the ground, face first._

"_Shannon, what has mommy told you before?" Rachael bent down over my body._

"_mhm..mhhmm" I muffled.  
"What?" I lifted my head up so that I could look her straight in her eyes._

"_YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME WHAT SHE SAYS! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF CONSTANTLY RUNNING!" I sat up just a little._

"_I'M TIRED OF LEARNING ALL OF THAT NONSENSE E…ETI…THAT WORD THAT BEGINS WITH AN 'E'!_

"_You mean 'etiquettes'? (A.N. is that right?)_

"_YEAH, THAT ONE!" While Rachael and I were arguing…..ok, I was complaining while Rachael was just listening to me complain, our mother came walking to us._

"_Shannon, you need to learn because you and your sister are next in line for the throne."_

"_Rachael is the one in line for the throne. She's older than me. By three minutes."_

"_You still need to know because…"_

"_Because if anything happens to her, I'll be the one in line. Geez mom, you make it sound like Rachael's going to get killed or something." I chuckled as I heard Rachael gasp behind me._

"_Sis, don't scare me like that." Rachael hit me hard on my arm. I wasn't about to take that, so I tackled her to the ground. Next thing I know, we're rolling around, laughing and lightly punching and kicking each other. People who passed by always thought that we were actually fighting. _

"_Oh my, Kabuto, have you ever seen such a distasteful scene?" That voice….sounded like a snake._

"_No, not ever." I looked up to see two men standing over us. Their features were very….unique._

"_Shannon, your knee is on my stomach and it hurts." I looked down at my sister. I had forgotten we were fighting when I looked up at those two strangers._

"_Sorry." I quickly stood up. I couldn't help but stare at those two. Who were they?_

"_It's not polite for a princess to stare, my dear."_

"_Please sir, don't remind my sister about that."_

"_Sir? You make it sound like I'm old."_

"_Orochimaru, you are old." My mother suddenly butted in. _

"_Ah, Katrina, my PAST love." Past love? This guy actually loved my mom??_

"_Orochimaru, you scum, what are you doing back here?"_

"_Katrina, don't be so mean. Don't you remember? I said I'd be returning." His bright yellow eyes, that also resembled a snake, flowed down from my mom to me._

"_As I recall, I banished you from here. Now leave." Silence…._

"_Katrina, Shannon doesn't resemble her father at all." _

"_Orochimaru, inside, NOW!" I saw that smirk that formed right on the side of his mouth. Him and the man with glasses on immediately stepped in front of my mom._

"_Shannon, Rachael, go to your rooms and don't come out until I tell you."_

"_But mommy…"_

"_NO 'BUTS' RACHAEL!" I have never heard my mother yell at my sister like that. Usually, she always yells at me. Mom took a deep breath and gently hugged us._

"_Just do as I say." She whispered into our ears. My sister and I looked at each other in confusion before we ran into our rooms._

_When we finally reached our room, I went over and lay down on my bed. While Rachael went over to the big mirror that was on the right side of our gigantic room._

"_Shannon, did you realize that mommy was acting weird?" _

"_Naw, you think?" Sarcasm, some girls got it. Some girls don'. I wish I didn't._

"_Shannon, cut it out. Aren't you also wondering what that snake man said about you. That you don't look at all like daddy?"  
"You actually believe him. Rachael, come on, mom would tell me something like this." A pause._

"_I think."_

"_See, see see, you're not even sure anymore." Rachael took a good look of herself in the mirror and then looked at me. _

"_I think mom's right. I don't look much like our father. Daddy and you have dark brown eyes, and so does mom. And I have this weird combination of yellow and brown eyes. And all of you have brown hair, while I have black hair. Do you think mom was in a relationship with another man?" _

_**IN ANOTHER ROOM**_

_Katrina led Orochimaru and Kabuto into some random room. She ushered them in quickly. Once in, she turned to lock the door. Orochimaru immediately latched himself onto her and started to leave butterfly kisses all over her neck._

"_Katrina, I've missed you. Why don't you come back to me?" He nipped at her neck._

"_Orochimaru." She gasped. "I…I…" she couldn't take it anymore. She turned around to face him and immediately latched her lips onto his. 'Why do I love him still?' was the thought that ran around frantically in her head. While lost in her thoughts, Orochimaru maneuvered his way around the room to a chair. _

"_Katrina, your luscious lips is the one thing I missed the most." He sat himself down and moved her onto his laps. She straddled his hips and they continue their long 'battle of the tongues'. _

_After a while, Kabuto moved in front of Orochimaru. Since Katrina's back was towards him, she wouldn't see it. She would see the twisted smirk. Kabuto slowly pulled out what seemed to be a knife. He raised it slowly and aimed. Orochimaru slightly opened his eyes to give Kabuto the 'go ahead' sign._

_**WALKING IN THE HALL**_

"_Mommy!"_

"_Mom! Where are you?" Rachael and I were currently running down the hall. Oh great, even more running._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That voice…._

"_RACHAEL, THAT WAS MOM!" Immediately, I darted to the door of where I heard the scream. I reached for the knob to open it but it was locked._

"_Shannon, hurry and open the door!" Rachael yelled at me. _

"_I'm trying. It's locked." _

"_Well…." I was expecting to hear more from Rachael. This is better. Gives me a chance to actually think of how to unlock this stupid lock. Suddenly, Arms, out of nowhere, wrapped themselves around my waist._

"_We got them both." _

"_That was a lot easier than I thought it would be."_

"_Don't tell me you all were scared and nervous about catching two little brats. You all are such scaredy-cats."_

"_I prefer her calling us that instead of bastards." This is just too weird, first a creepy snake dude appears, what was his name….It started with an 'O'. And then I hear a scream, and now me and my sister have been captured. This was not coincidence. THIS WAS A PLANNED OUT ATTACK!_

"_Let go of me, you…freaky spider dude!" Apparently, the one holding me had about six or eight arms. Didn't care much about counting, hated it as much as running. _

"_Feisty, isn't she? Reminds me of the way Katrina was when she and Orochimaru were dating."_

"_MY MOM DATED THE SNAKE MAN?" Oh yeah, Rachael. Forgot about her. She was being held by a guy with two heads. Wait, TWO HEADS?! WEIRD! Before we could get anymore answers out of the five that were standing there, the door opened with a big bang. Out came Orochimaru and Kabuto, covered in dark red blood. _

_The next two words that came out of Orochimaru's mouth shocked me._

"_It's done." _

"_Katrina is dead. Your plan worked." _

"_Was there ever any doubt about it?" I saw a smirk form on his face. "And look" he looked towards me and my sister. "I even got victory prizes. Although, maybe I could do without the black-haired one." He pointed towards my sister. _

"_Kidomaru (A.N. is that spelled right?), would you like to do the honors of disposing her?" _

"_It will be my pleasure, Lord Orochimaru." He smirked as he suddenly disappeared from MY SISTER!_

"_WHERE IS HE TAKING HER?! BRING HER BACK!" Orochimaru reached out his hand to rub my cheek._

"_Now now, that's no way for a 'daughter' to act with her father."_

"_YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" I looked nothing…he has yellow eyes._

"_Oh, but I am. Don't you realize how your hair and my eyes almost look alike?" It can't be true. No, the king is my father. He has to be._

"_I was expecting you to be here, Orochimaru." Out of nowhere, my father showed up behind Orochimaru._

"_It is very nice to see you again. I expect everything is in order."_

"_Yes, you may take that 'thing'." He pointed at me as he said 'thing'._

_End of Flashback_

Everyone stared at me as I finished telling my story.

"Wait wait wait, so you two were separated?" Neji asked us.

"Yeah." Rachael answered. "I don't exactly know where Kidomaru took me. I don't even remember how I got out."

"Hey, do you remember how you met up with Shannon?" Naruto asked her.

"Uh….not really. It's all a blur."

"That's not that really shocking part." All heads spun to Gaara.

"What's shocking is that Shannon is Orochimaru's daughter. Which mean that Shannon and Rachael are only half-sisters."

"It's true. Rachael and I are half-sisters. We try not to accept that truth. So we just keep telling each other that we have the same father. Orochimaru doesn't exactly act like a father at all. He is the reason that I'm no longer innocent." Everybody seemed to understand what I said except for….Naruto.

"What do you mean? You still have the look of innocence."

"That's not what she meant, dobe."

"Then what did she mean teme?"

"I meant that….he raped me." Silence…until.

"WHAT?! YOUR OWN FATHER RAPED YOU?!"

"Geez, Naruto, you don't have to yell so loud. Yes, Orochimaru raped me. He said that since Katrina, my mother, couldn't be his, he'd take the next best thing. Who would have known it would have been his own daughter." 

"But…"

"Leave it Naruto."Shikamaru butted in. "Ok, not all of us can stay here. Some have to go back. The village also needs protection. So who's going to stay?" All hands rose.

"Troublesome. Ok, I'm choosing. All except for Naruto and Gaara are heading back. No if's, and's or but's about it. Get going." Groans and complaints were heard as they all stood up. 

I am afraid of what is going to happen to them. Traveling along in the dark.

"I understand why you hate ninjas now." Shikamaru put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't mean to be mean, but…it's just that every time I see a ninja. It reminds me of so much."

"There is one thing I'm wondering though."

"What?"

"Why did your fa..The king, give you up?"

"Before we left, he said that he couldn't stand looking at me. He knew that I wasn't his." I started to feel tears fall down my face. "It's funny. He always acted so nice to me. But deep down, he hated me."

"You know, you and Gaara have some things in common." I looked up at him as he mentioned that cute red-head….wait, did I just say cute?

"Gaara was hated by somebody he deeply loved, that loved one tried to kill him." 

"Hm…at least he wasn't raped." I turned my face away from Shikamaru.

"Just try to get some rest. Gaara doesn't really sleep. So he can keep guard all night." He walked off after that. 

"Shannon, somebody has been following us this whole time." Rachael approached me and turned her head towards a certain tree.

"I've noticed. I also know who it is. Let's just wait until Naruto goes to bed."

There is chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Red: YAY

Red: YAY! I have finally finished the third chapter

Black: ZzzzZZzzz

Naruto: points Black is still asleep.

Red: vein pops out of head She told me that she'd be awake.

Sasuke: jumps on Black's bed WAKEY WAKEY BLACKIE!

Black: screams and hits Sasuke with a random mallet A EMO JUST ATTACKED ME!

Sasuke: I'm not emo in this story. sits down let's read it.

Naruto: Naruto is not own by red-eyedgal, thank goodness!

Red: glares at Naruto

Naruto: kidding kidding kidding.

* * *

"What a bunch of pathetic ninjas, they made the mistake of splitting up." There he was, Orochimaru, along with Kabuto, smiling down at the girls. It was just about time to put their plan into action, but first…

"Rachael, get going, hurry." She nodded over at Shannon and immediately ran over to where Naruto was. He smiled at her as she approached him.

"Hey Naruto, hey, why don't we go swimming or something?" She smiled a fake smile at him, but knowing Naruto, he would fall for it.

"Hey, yeah sure." Naruto smiled his big goofy smile at her. Rachael's heart seemed to have stopped for a second. She looked at him with amazement, what was this weird feeling that she had? It was almost painful, but she wanted more of it.

"Come on." Naruto grabbed onto her hand and started running to the nearest river. Now her heart started to beat almost 100 beats per second, he was holding her hand. HE WAS HOLDING HER HAND!

"What the hell is she doing?" Kabuto was now pissed off. This wasn't part of the plan.

"She's leading him on. Don't worry, I'm sure she hasn't forgotten anything." Both Orochimaru and Kabuto jumped down from the tree. Once down, Orochimaru grabbed Shannon and pulled her closer to him.

"And what about you, my sexy slave?" His tongue slid out of his mouth and wrapped itself around Shannon's neck. To him, this was a symbol. His tongue was like a chain that could never be broken. In other words, he thought that he could never get away from him.

"I havn't forgetten either. Trust me, I will kill Gaara." Both men looked at her in shock, Shannon was never the type to actually remember the names of the person she was going to kill.

"Now let go so I can actually get this done." She reached up to Orochimaru's slimy tongue and was able to loosen it. Before he could say anything, she ran towards Gaara.

"We must keep an eye on them. It seems that Shannon is now having eyes for sand boy over there." Orochimaru growled at Kabuto for saying it.

"Nobody, and I mean, NOBODY is taking her away from me."

* * *

"What's wrong with me?" Gaara noticed that everytime he looked at Shannon, his heart would suddenly beat rapidly. But he showed absolutely no sign of it when all of his friends were here.

"Gaara. Hey, what's up?" Gaara turned to see the person that was causing him to feel this way.

"Nothing, Hey Shannon, can I ask you something?" He thought maybe she could explain the feeling.

"Sure, what is it?" Shannon flipped her long hair to other side of her, giving Gaara a very clear look at her face. And from his point of view, she was just gorgeous. He started having an urge to just touch her, to hold her, to..kiss her.

"Um…Have you…what is…How do you know if you like somebody?"

"Well..At first, You probably just stare at them, and you're confused. Then as time goes on, you start to want to be around that person more than normal, you will make up any kind of excuse to just be with them."

"And if my heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest, does that mean more?"

"Maybe, I think so. Truth is, I've never felt it. I've never experienced a crush or a love. When I still lived with my mom, she was so busy. When she wasn't arguing with the King or traveling for special 'royal' duties, she was just making me read books with big words a normal little kid wouldn't understand. And then Orochimaru came into the picture."

"Well…" Gaara raised one of his hands and placed it gently on Shannon's cheek. "What would you say if I said that 'I think I like you'?"

* * *

It's short, but hey, leaves you wanting to know more, doesn't it? Lol

Reviews are highly welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke: well, that was interesting. Gaara just confessed his love.

Naruto: how cute. Gaara likes Red. Gaara likes Red.

Red: Good, he's hot. I no complain.

Black: just get on to the part of me and Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, at all. But i do own Shannon and Rachael.

* * *

"You what?"

"I think I like you. When you explained how a person feels when they like somebody, I realize that I feel the same way around you. I always catch myself staring at you."

"You and about all the other boys." Shannon removed Gaara's hand from her face.

"But..."

"Gaara, no. I'm sorry. But after everything I've been through, I don't think I want to be in a relationship." Before Shannon could see what Gaara's reaction, she quickly sprinted away, leaving Gaara more confused than ever.

"Stupid emotions. They do nothing but make life miserable." Gaara felt himself shake out of anger and sadness combined. "No, I won't let myself lost control." He took deep breaths to calm himself down; the last thing he wanted was to show Shannon the demon that resides in him.

Shannon, on the other hand, had run all the way back to Orochimaru and Kabuto. And, she doesn't know why, threw herself into Oro's arms.

"What's wrong, my pet?" Shannon's eyes were practically overflowing with tears.

"I don't want to kill him, please don't make me kill him." Kabuto stared at her with big shocked eyes. 'Did she just say that?' Orochimaru's anger started to boil up inside of him.

"Kabuto, leave us." Orochimaru ordered him.

"But sir…"

"I said 'leave'."

"Fine. I'll go check on my woman." In a flash, Kabuto was leaping from tree to tree.

"And back to you," Orochimaru slid his long tongue out to lick some of the tears away. "Why don't you want to follow my order?"

"He just confessed to me that he likes me. And when I looked into his eyes..." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

"And what did you feel when your eyes connected?" He grabbed onto her head tightly and shoved it into the tree he was leaning against. Shannon was shocked, one minute Orochimaru has her wrapped in his arms, almost like a caring **father; **but the next, he was a madman, enjoying the hurt and pain she was feeling.

Orochimaru leaned closer to her, whispering slightly into her ear "Did you feel happy? Tell me, I'm dying to know."

Shannon wanted so badly to scream for help. In her mind, the scene played out. She would yell as loud as she could, Orochimaru would suddenly be pulled back by the red-head, that's exactly what she wanted.

"I love him." She whispered.

"I didn't hear you, say that again." He grabbed her chin and guided her face to where it was facing him.

"I said I love him. I love Gaara, and I hate you." With her right hand, she pulled out the kunai that she had hidden in her shirt; but made sure to keep it out of sight.

"You wouldn't dare." Orochimaru grabbed onto her left wrist. "Did you forget who took you in when your step-father kicked you out?"

"No, I also didn't forget the first time you took me to your base and raped me. AND YOU'RE MY DAD!" She tightens her grip on her kunai, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Don't give me that again. That was a one-time fling with your mom."

"And you killed her. Why?"

"Simple, because she had you."

"I don't get it."

"She was getting ready to tell the whole village about you. I'm not supposed to have a child."

"And that gave you the right to kill her?"

"When you crave the sight of blood and you're in a situation like that, then yes. Besides, I got a very beautiful slave out of this."

"I'm not your slave anymore." She raised the kunai above both of their heads "I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!"

* * *

"Naruto, look at this." The two were running to a lake, but Rachael got distracted by all the fireflies that decided to come out that night.

"Fireflies, I see them all the time in my village."

"I've never seen them. They're so pretty." There they stood, side by side, staring at how the fireflies match perfectly with the stars in the sky. Naruto noticed how bright Rachael's smile was.

"Yeah, they are really pretty." Naruto was shaking as he reached to hold onto her hand. His right hand inched slowly to her left.

* * *

"Don't you dare Blondie, she's mine." Kabuto watched from a tree not to far away, making sure to conceal his chakra.

* * *

Rachael felt a finger slightly touched her hand; she looked down and noticed what he was trying to do. Now her heart was thumping like crazy. 'Kabuto is going to kill me for this but…it's for the mission.' She grabbed on the hand, showing that she wasn't nervous at all.

"You're really cute." Now he wanted more. With this hand he pulled her close, their faces were inches apart.

"Naruto?"

"Shh, don't ruin the moment." He closed the few inches between, softly touching her lips with his.

* * *

"It's part of the plan, calm down, part of the plan." Kabuto was practically chanting to himself to calm himself down.

* * *

Naruto and Rachael just stood there, their lips touching for more than three minutes. Rachael was the one to pull away from him.

"Naruto, that was just…heavenly."

"Heh, I couldn't help it." He smiled his goofy grin.

"I didn't mind." That was it, she forgot about the plan to kill him; she forgot about the punishment she might go through with Kabuto. All that mattered now was that she was possibly, dare she say it, in love.

* * *

"You foolish girl." Orochimaru caught the wrist that was coming down on his, kunai a good two feet away from his head. "Did you think you could actually kill me?"

"I want you out of my life." He grabbed both of her hands and brought them up over her hand, making sure his grip was tight.

"But Daddy has to always be in his daughter's life." His head aimed for her neck, licking every vulnerable part of it. "I love the taste of your skin." He forced the kunai out of her hand and slid a small cut across the side of her neck "Especially when your blood decorates it." His tongue licked off the blood. "Yum."

"You twisted sadistic…" She didn't get a chance to finish the sentence.

"My dear, I'll show you how twisted I can be."

* * *

"Ok, I'll try again. Second time's the charm." Gaara had decided that he was going to try to get Shannon to be his. He wanted nothing more than to with that girl. "Let's go."

Gaara heard a small hiss come from behind him, he thought it was just one little snake. When he turned around to see if he was right, instead of one snake, it was thousands of them.

They all rushed forward in groups. Gaara's sand immediately came up to block all of the angry predators. None of them could get a clear view of what they were ordered to attack.

"How annoying. Stand still." Gaara looked off to where the voice came from. He saw him, Orochimaru, holding the girl he truly loves.

"LET HER GO!"

* * *

Well, there's the fourth chapter. Read and review please?

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Sasuke: How come I'm not in the story anymore?? pouts

Black: Because you got in the way and nobody has a crush on you.

Sasuke: no fair. If you want me, I'll be in my room

Red: that was really dramatic. But must go on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Gaara's screaming voice could be heard throughout the whole forest. Small animals scurried away with fear from the scene they saw or the noises they heard. Rachael and Naruto's little kissing session was disturbed by the birds flying into their faces.

"Ow, that one had a sharp beak." Rachael walked towards the flying birds, trying to see what they were scared of.

"What are they running away from?"

"Probably some kind of lion or something." Naruto rubbed his cheek that the bird scratched him on.

"There aren't any lions out here." It was then that Rachael heard a scream. She recognized the scream to be her sister, Shannon.

"Naruto, come on." She started running through the trees, trying to avoid crushing all the little animals.

"Hey, what's the hurry?!" Tried to catch up to her; but every time he'd get close to her, a squirrel would squeal in pain, due to the fact that Naruto stepped on its tail.

"Why am I running? I'm a ninja." He jumped straight up, landing perfectly on a tree limb. Gliding from limb to limb, he'd have finally caught up to Rachael.

"Rachael, I'll go on ahead."

"Ok."

* * *

"Well, what has Orochimaru done now?" Kabuto glasses glint in the moonlight when he pushed them up further onto his nose with his finger. "This gives me the perfect opportunity to get my woman back." He jumped right after the little blond, staying but a few feet away. He did make sure that he concealed his chakra.

* * *

"Let her go now." Gaara's sand was still trying to defend him. So far, no snake has been able to get a hold on him.

"What will the little demon do if I don't?" Orochimaru held Shannon right in front of him; he placed his head right on her shoulder. His tongue slid out slowly from his mouth, licking every little bit of skin from her ear to her neck.

"Stop, please stop." Shannon pleaded to the snake.

"I will not ever stop, my dear." He continued to lick away at her skin, enjoying the taste of sweat and tears mixing together.

"I don't mean me, I'm talking about Gaara. Stop attacking him." Orochimaru's eyes widen. His tongue slipped right back into his mouth; his teeth clenched tight as he growled as what she just said.

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do to your red-head?" Gaara stared up at the scene; all snakes that had attacked him were now lying dead.

"You already know that I will lock him up in the coldest and darkest part of my dungeon. But you don't know that I'm going to rape you right in front of him. I want him to hear your scream of pleasure and pain mixed together. I want him to see your pleading eyes, so he can feel that pain of not being able to help you. That is the best kind of torture to give to that love sick puppy."

"You are very sick, I hate you."

"I'm not only someone sick or twisted." Orochimaru pinched on some nerves on Shannon's neck, making her fall asleep. "I'm very possessive."

* * *

Now that all of the animals were gone, Rachael really had no problem running through the forest.

"You seem to be in a hurry somewhere. Where are you going?" While running forward, Rachael turned sideway to see if he was right behind her. When she turned to face forward again, she was met with big wide open arms.

"Crud." The arms wrapped around her tightly, not allowing her any kind of movement.

"How dare you do that to me." He squeezed her tightly, limiting the amount of air she could take into her lungs. "How dare you kiss blondie."

"H...How did…you know?" She raised her hands to his chest, pushing him as far away as possible.

"I was watching. You little slut." Kabuto's cheek was smacked by Rachael's hand, it wasn't that hard though. But it shocked him so bad, it caused his arms to loosen; allowing Rachael to breath regularly.

"I'm no where near a slut. I'm a prisoner who is forced to do services that disgust me to no end."

"That's it, you stubborn girl. Come with me. You and Shannon are in so much trouble."

"NO!" Rachael wiggled her way out of Kabuto's arms. "Never again." She shoved him out of the way. She would have started running, but Kabuto grabbed onto her arms.

"Goodnight." He swung around in circles until she was knocked right into a tree, causing her to immediately fall unconscious. Kabuto picked her up, planted her over his shoulder, and continued over to Orochimaru. Chance in plans.

* * *

"Gaara!" Naruto had finally made it to the battle. He rushed over to Gaara's side, checking him for any injuries.

"Don't even bother. My sand protected me."

"Where's Shannon? Rachael's worried." Gaara pointed up to the tree. Naruto looked up not only to see Orochimaru holding Shannon; but also Kabuto, with Rachael hanging over his shoulder.

"Hello there Naruto, how are you this fine night? Are you happy after getting a kiss from my woman?"

"Kabuto! Put her down." Afraid of what the two evil doers would do to the girls, Gaara held Naruto back.

"Well, our plans just went down the drain. Back to the drawing board." Kabuto sighed. They've been working on this plan for so long, and it all goes wrong just because the two girls think they're in love.

"Well, say good-bye boys. You'll never see these girls ever again." Kabuto made a few hand signs, resulting in what was like an explosion. When all the smoke disappeared, they were gone.

"Gaara, what do we do? I love her a lot. I kissed her, she's my first kiss. Well, not counting the kiss that Sasuke and I shared that one time, but that was an accident." Naruto carried on and on while Gaara studied his surroundings a little more.

"They don't get far, I can detect them."

"We held hands and…did you just say you can detect them, how?"

"Easy, when the explosion happened, different kinds of dust and leaves got onto them."

"So?"

"We use our noses. We do have the demons inside of us."

"Good idea, it's time to get our girls back." Naruto started to daydream of all the good times him and Rachael would have if they were together.

"Don't you mean your girl? Shannon is not interested in me." Gaara's head hung low as he remembered how Shannon didn't accept his confession.

"What do you mean?"

"Shannon doesn't like me, she ran away when I confessed to her."

"And she didn't show any sign of liking you?" Gaara thought of all that happened when he was fighting off snakes. The one thought that popped into his head was the one when she was practically begging Orochimaru to stop hurting him.

"Well, she was asking Orochimaru to stop attacking me."

"There we go." Naruto patted Gaara's back. "Now come on, let's hunt them down.

Thanks for reading. I do love reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Gaara: well, that was an emotional time. Tell me, are you almost done with getting kidnapped by the snake?

Red: You would think I'd do that on purpose…wait, I'm writing the story, so I am doing it on purpose.

Gaara: whatever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Naruto, I've wanted to ask you a question, but felt a little weird about asking it." Gaara and Naruto had been leaping tree to tree, following the scent. Naruto was the one in front, mostly because he hated being in the back. Gaara just didn't care.

"Then ask, don't be scared."

"Well, I don't know exactly how to say this but… how do you kiss?" Naruto stopped right in his tracks, allowing Gaara to pass right by him.

"Say that again." Naruto asked of Gaara.

"Didn't I speak it clearly?"

"I'm just in shock. You've never kissed before?"

"Nope. Never been interested…until now."

"I really hope you don't expect me to show you how to kiss."

"No, I just want you to give me a description."

"Can we do that later? Right now, the girl you want to kiss is still kidnapped."

* * *

"When Naruto gets here, he's going to kick both of your butts. Put me down." Not long after Orochimaru and Kabuto escaped, Rachael woke up. And boy, was she mad. She complained the whole way to the base, with no end in sight.

"Sweetie, why couldn't you be a good girl like your sister and stay quiet?" Kabuto went their separate ways when they got to the base, taking Rachael to his bedroom. Once in there, Kabuto tossed Rachael onto his bed.

"I will not. I'm tired of you; I want to be with Naruto." Kabuto stood right across from her, at the edge of the bed. His anger clearly showing.

"So, you'd rather be with blondie than with me." He took out his kunai that was hidden right in the sash of his outfit. Rachael watched with terrified eyes as Kabuto ran his rough fingers along the kunai. "Answer me dear." She still didn't answer him, too afraid of what it might lead to.

"You won't answer because you know, don't you?" His index finger slowly came to rest on the very tip of the kunai. "You know what I would do to the blond." Rachael didn't even blink before she noticed the kunai wasn't in his hands anymore. She felt some kind of liquid slowly creeping its way down her cheek. She raised her hand to her cheek to take some of the liquid off. She brought it in front of her face, seeing that it was her blood. To her side, there was the kunai, just barely missing her face; but it was close enough to make a clear cut.

"You know I would make him suffer a horrible death." He placed his knee on top of the bed, slowly crawling his way up to Rachael. All she could do was shake with fear.

"You wouldn't." Even her voice was shaking. "You wouldn't hurt him."

"OH yes I would."

* * *

"Shannon, you haven't spoken a word since we left." In Orochimaru's room, Shannon sat in the corner of the room. She didn't care if the floor was cold, or if it was practically covered in bugs; she just wanted to be alone, but Orochimaru always refused to leave her in a room alone.

"What do you want? Just leave me alone." She finally spoke. Orochimaru smirked from the other side of the room.

"I can't do that. The last time I did, you tried to kill yourself." Her eyes met with his piercing yellow eyes. True rage met with Calm sadistic.

"Gaara's on his way. I know it. And when he gets here, you're going to die a painful death." Shannon stood up from her position on the ground; she looked around the room for anything she could use against him, her eyes landing on a vase that was right next to her.

"You think I'm going to die?" He took one step towards her, hoping to scare her. She just stood her ground; showing absolutely no sign of backing down.

"If you don't die…" She reached for the vase, throwing it against the ground, making it break into small sharp pieces. She reached for the sharpest looking piece, breaking it to her neck. "Then I will."

"You think that will solve your problem. What about your sister? You'll leave her all alone for Kabuto AND myself?" Her eyes widened at this, there was no possible way she would leave her sister to suffer. Shannon let the sharp piece fall from her hand.

"You realize now, you will forever be by my side, until I get tired of you." Orochimaru greatly admired her body. Remembering the times he has seen it without clothes; He licked his chapped lips while remembering the taste she gives. "But I doubt that will ever happen."

* * *

"Gaara, the scent ends right here." Naruto and Gaara laid their eyes upon the base; Less than a fourth of it showing from the ground. "They're in there."

"We need a plan."

"What for, just march in there, kill them, get our loves and there you go. We live happily ever after."

"Naruto, how many fairy tale books have you read?"

"Pretty much every one that was invented." Gaara shook his head from this answer; Naruto was really one who believed strongly in love.

"Ok, so here's what we'll do…" Their conversation was interrupted with a loud piercing scream that came from inside the base.

"THAT'S RACHAEL!" Naruto sprinted inside the base, dodging every single trap.

"Well, I might as well go too. He just ruined it." Gaara followed shortly. When they came to the end of the tunnel, Orochimaru and Kabuto were waiting right there.

"Well well well, if it isn't blondie."

"Shut it, where's Rachael? I heard her scream."

"You mean her scream of pleasure?" Kabuto flashed a perverted grin, extremely happy that he didn't gag her during their regular 'play time'.

"Kabuto, why don't you show Naruto where Rachael is?" Kabuto eyes widened at this statement, why would he want to do that? It wasn't until he got the wink from Orochimaru that he knew what he was thinking.

"Naruto, follow me." Kabuto quickly turned around and started sprinted down a random hall. Naruto followed after, making sure he never lost the medic from his sight. Kabuto stopped himself when he was right next to his door.

"Enjoy the view, Naruto." With a few hand signs, he was gone and the door was cracked opened slightly. Naruto growled, he didn't want Kabuto to get away.

"What did he mean?" Naruto slowly opened the door more; he gasped at the sight that was there.

* * *

"Now, I must ask you. How can a demon actually love? Especially a demon such as yourself."

"What do you mean by that?" The sand from Gaara's gourd flooded the room.

"Your past dear boy. Your past. You were tricked, thinking that somebody truly did love you. And that person tried to kill you. How do you know Shannon will not do the same?"

"Because then you wouldn't be working so hard to keep her here. You would let me take her, then have her kill me."

"That was the original plan; she was supposed to kill you. But she's took weak to have your blood taint her hands. I must admit, that is one thing I love about her. She's so innocent." Gaara tried to remain calm, which was extremely difficult.

"I'm honestly surprised at that."

"Well, she never looked at my victims. She would cover her eyes or hide behind me. Her weakness is death." Orochimaru lifted his hand, pointing his finger straight at Gaara. "Your death, especially."

"I will not be the one dying."

"You are truly a fool."

* * *

Here's another chapter. Yay! Making good progress. Review please. Please??


	7. author's note

Hiya people who read my story,

Hiya people who read my story,

Since school is getting ready to start for me, It'll be almost impossible to upload fast.

I'm going to have barely any time to do them, too many subjects and such.

Give me some time, and I will hopefully get them out.

Thanks again

,love red-eyedgal.


	8. Chapter 7

Gaara: Great, now I have to fight snake man.

Red: Don't complain.

Gaara: Don't complain about my complaining.

Red: Oh, just shut it and pay attention to the story.

Gaara: whatever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Rachael, what did he do to you?" Naruto stared at the sleeping form on the bed in the dark room. Rachael was chained to the bed by her wrist and her ankles; the middle of her body was covered with the blanket; blood was slipping through the blanket and it decorated her cheeks and neck.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Kabuto came out of the shadows right besides the bed. His hand came to rest on her cheek, tracing bloody circles. "I always did tell her how erotic she looked in her own blood."

"What did you do to her?" Naruto fists clenched tightly as he waited for Kabuto's explanation.

"I merely punished her. That's all." Kabuto opened the pouch on his leg, taking out four shurikens. Holding them in between his fingers, he walked towards Naruto in a slow teasing pace.

* * *

Orochimaru summoned his Kusanagi sword from the snake in his own body.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Gaara watched as Orochimaru gripped the sword and the snake disappeared right back into his mouth.

"No, got use to it. Now, where were we?" Orochimaru lunged towards Gaara, with the very tip of the blade aiming for his heart. The sand formed a shield around Gaara, almost forcing the blade to break on impact.

"My shield will protect me; you have no chance of striking me." Orochimaru jumped back, putting some distance in between them.

"Sort of forgot that." Orochimaru then snapped his fingers, turning sideways for Gaara to see why he snapped. Here came Shannon, her face being hidden by her hair. "Come over here." He ordered her.

"Shannon." Gaara whispered as he saw her walk towards Orochimaru obediently. One of the snake's arms wrapped around her waist while the other one brought the sword to her neck.

"There's two ways to do this Gaara. You can either give yourself up or I can kill her. One or the other. Either way, you'll lose it all."

* * *

Naruto's worn-out body leaned up against the bed, holding onto the side of it for support. A small trail of blood was slipping down from his mouth to his chin.

"Tired already, are we?" Kabuto looked down at Naruto, smirking at the past battle that had just had. He watched in amusement at Naruto, who was having a little bit of trouble breathing.

"Not the almighty energy ball now." He glided over to Naruto. Standing over him, he kicked him in the side. Naruto grunted from the sudden impact to his ribs.

"Well, you have anything to say?" Naruto looked up at him for a second before turning his glance over to Rachael on the bed. Her eyes met with his for a split second before she closed them from exhaustion.

"Answer me." Kabuto was getting frustrated with Naruto's quietness. Naruto quickly made a few hand signs.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu." About ten clones appeared in the room, all glaring and growling at the medic. Three were behind him, three were on his right, two on his left, and two in front of him; shielding the real Naruto.

"You should know by now that all this will not work." While Kabuto was busy talking about how this plan wouldn't work, real Naruto crawled around to the other side of the bed and begun releasing Rachael from the bed.

"Na...ru...to?"

"Shhhh, it's ok. I'm here." The fox demon's chakra was starting to take effect on him. His body was starting to get a little more strength and the cuts and bruises were all disappearing now.

"I don't mean to hurry you but…yeah, you need to hurry."

"Why? It's not like Kabuto has gotten rid of two clones."

"OH dear no. he hasn't gotten rid of two." Naruto took a small sigh of relief and went back to trying to get the chains off. "He's gotten rid of five."

"Oh forget this." Naruto concentrated some of the chakra to one of his fingers, slashing right through the metal chain on one wrist. He did the same thing to the other three chains, freeing the exhausted and bloody girl.

"Wrap the blanket fully around your body and let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

"Shannon, say something." Gaara called out to the dull girl in Orochimaru's arms. She just stood there, unfazed by the sword.

"Something." She rolled her eyes at what she just said. 'That was so lame. I need a life.'

"So Gaara, what is it going to be?" Gaara stayed silent, just staring into Shannon's eyes. He saw how her left eye was twitching a little.

"Is there something wrong with your eye?"

"He wouldn't kill me Gaara. Then his fun will go bye-bye. So technically, you have the total upper hand." She grabbed onto the sharp edge of the sword, resulting in a big bloody gash on her hand. "Plus, I'm done with this." She brought up her other hand, grabbing onto the end of the sword Orochimaru was holding. She slipped under the arms, freeing herself.

"You little…" Orochimaru was cut off with a sudden kick to his mouth. He flew against the opposite wall, the sword no longer in his hands, but in Shannon's hands. The impact of the kick and the hard wall was enough to knock him out.

"You really didn't need my help now, did you?" She looked over at Gaara, smiling at him.

"Not really." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Then why am I here?"

"Because you decided to come save me. And by the way,…" Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow as Shannon came towards him, letting the sword fall to her side. "I wasn't in any danger at all. It was all a plan I set up."

"WHAT?!" Shannon jumped from shock. She thought that Gaara was the quiet type, so the loud yelling was a big shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dang, for one who doesn't really speak much, you sure have a loud voice. And I didn't tell you because I couldn't."

"Explain."

"I was in a really bad hostage situation. I couldn't yell my plan when my target was right there." He chuckled lightly to himself as he wrapped his arms around Shannon when she was close enough.

"Weirdo."

"I hope you don't plan to get romantic on me in here. I'm not staying in this creepy dark place for one more second."

"I need to wait for Naruto." It was right when he said 'Naruto' that said person came rushing by in a flash.

"I got her. Let's go." He yelled as he passed Gaara and Shannon. Not even stopping to explain that he was getting chased by a very pissed off Kabuto. When Kabuto spotted a knocked out Orochimaru on the floor, he forgot all about Rachael. Stopping to check up on Orochimaru gave Gaara the perfect opportunity to pick up Shannon and run also.

"I don't usually do this but…" Gaara picked up Shannon and draped her over his shoulder, quickly turning to leave.

"GET BACK HERE!" Kabuto cried out as Gaara started running to catch up to Naruto.

'Ok, this is not going according to plan. Rachael was suppose to knock out Kabuto, not get all bloody and raped. Let's see, right now, they're heading towards the main entrance; that's above the ground. If I remember correctly, when I first came to the base, there was a loose gravel of stone on the left side. One night, I and Rachael were able to snatch some of those paper bombs that Orochimaru had. That's it. Perfect.'

"Gaara, I know how we can get away. When you and Naruto reach the entrance, there is a stone on your left side that will be loose."

"And then what?"

"Trust me; you'll know what to do." Gaara nodded and yelled out the plan to Naruto. They had finally reached the entrance, but couldn't point out the stone they were looking for.

"Shannon, what does the stone look like?" Gaara looked up and down, left to right, diagonal, but nothing stood out.

"Well, it's big and pointy. And it's gray."

"Shannon, I have to tell you this but they're all big and pointy and gray." The footsteps of Orochimaru and Kabuto were getting louder and louder. Naruto was practically jumping in a panic, Gaara looked as calm as ever. But on the inside, he was freaking out as well.

"Well, you know you can put me down and I could, you know, find the stone." Gaara did so and Shannon got right to work. "Why do they all look similar now?" Shannon began to knock on each stone.

"Why are you knocking on the stones?" Naruto asked.

"When a stone is tight in its spot, it won't budge at all. And when it's loose, well, you know. And it will also make a distinct sound." After she pounded on three stones, she had finally found it. Being extremely careful, she removed the stone; behind it was exactly what she was looking for.

"Gaara, would you do the honors?" He smirked as he took the paper bombs into his hands. Now they were able to rush out of the base, just in time. As soon as Orochimaru and Kabuto reached the stairs to the outside, BOOM!!

* * *

"And that's precisely all that happened." Rachael smiled as she explained what happened to the Hokage, Tsunade. After Orochimaru's base went boom, they all headed back to Konoha Village. Rachael was rushed into the hospital's ER, and it only took her two days to recover.

"So, you were traitors?" Shannon hung her head down. The word 'traitor' really pierced her heart.

"I'm so sorry. I know we messed up big time and…" Shannon looked behind her, where Gaara stood; along with Naruto. . Tears slid down her eyes and she collapsed on the floor. Covering her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. "I don't blame you if you hate me now. But Gaara, I really love you."

"I feel the same way." Shannon gasped when she heard what he said. She looked up at him; he was now standing right in front of her. Kneeling down, he held up her chin with his hand.

"I love you too." Gaara started bringing his face down to her. They were so close to kissing until…

"Ahem" The two looked at Tsunade, who was smiling at them. "I guess I can let the whole traitor thing pass. So are you guys going back to your country?"

"Nope." Rachael ran over to Naruto, who welcomed her with wide open arms. "I want to stay in Konoha, to be near Naruto."

"And Shannon is going to stay with me. Because we're going to get married." Naruto and Rachael gasped, while Shannon couldn't get a word out. "That is, if Shannon agrees to be my wife." Tsunade, Rachael, Naruto, and Gaara waited for her to answer.

"Well sis, are you gonna?" Shannon started to stammer a little and then…she fainted.

"I will take that as a yes."

* * *

The former prisoners of Orochimaru crawled out of the destroyed base, a few scratches and bruises but none were really hurt. Or dead.

"Can it be true?" One of the female prisoners asked. She and a male prisoner looked down at the destroyed base. Their spirits filled with happiness.

"I think it is. Orochimaru is dead." Many cheered at what they thought was true. Hugs and kisses were being given.

"Now now, who said I was dead?" All froze and looked towards the middle of the destroyed base. Out of the dirt rose Kabuto and Orochimaru. "I will never DIE!"

* * *

Well, that's that. The story is over. You already know there will be a sequel. I can't leave it just like that. Thanks to all who actually read this. It's been a blast writing it.


End file.
